Minha Luz, Minha Vida
by Patricia Melo
Summary: Nunca se sabe qual é o dia mais importante da sua vida. Não até ele acontecer.


**Sinopse**

_Nunca se sabe qual é o dia mais importante da sua vida. Não até ele acontecer. Você não reconhece o dia mais importante da sua vida até que esteja no meio dele. O dia que você se compromete com algo ou alguém. O dia que você tem seu coração partido. O dia que você conhece sua alma-gêmea. O dia que você se dá conta que não há tempo suficiente, porque você quer viver para sempre. Esses são os dias mais importantes. Os dias perfeitos._

_**Capitulo Único**_

Talvez essa não seja a melhor forma de começar uma história, mas sei lá... minha cabeça anda a mil por causa de uma mulher. Não uma simples mulher, mas há mulher, aquela que mexeu com toda a minha estrutura, que virou o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Desculpe se fui mal educado e não me apresentei. Me chamo Edward Cullen e estou com a cabeça virada, arreado os quatro pneus e o step, apaixonado, amando, ou seja, lá o nome que se dê a esse sentimento. Por nada mais nada menos que a pessoa que um dia eu considerei ser a minha maior inimiga: Isabella Swan.

Ai você me pergunta, por que inimiga? Simples: ela ganha toda ou quase toda briga que entra comigo no mercado, somos inimigos desde os tempos da faculdade, pelo menos era isso que eu achava e olhe que não é fácil, a mulher é muito boa no que faz e é por isso que sou considerado o segundo melhor profissional de marketing do país. Minha irmã que é a melhor amiga dela diz que isso é pura inveja, e talvez seja mesmo.

Mas, tudo muda... e como muda.

Essa foi a minha situação por assim dizer por logos oito anos até eu me ver apaixonado perdidamente por ela. E como isso aconteceu? Fomos contratados por uma grande multinacional para chefiar juntos a equipe de marketing, e no começo foi bem difícil, ela não conseguia admitir trabalhar junto comigo e sinceramente achava tudo aquilo um exagero, mas o tempo foi passando e a gente foi se entendo, diga-se de passagem, profissionalmente falando a gente se entendia muito bem. E cada dia que se passava estávamos cada vez mais próximos e o que era profissional passou para uma amizade.

E foi aí que eu percebi que não era só admiração profissional ou amizade que o sentimento que eu nutria por ela, era algo mais, algo além do que eu podia um dia imaginar sentir por alguém, e isso eu digo por que sou o tipo do cara que não se apaixona ou ama, sou um cara que adora curtir a vida sem ter compromisso além do necessário de uma noite. Aí você me pergunta: Nossa, que horror Edward! que tipo de homem você se tornou? O tipo de homem que acha que já sofreu por amor e não está apto a sofrer tudo novamente. Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava até tudo mudar. E eu me ver de cabeça virada por ela, minha Bella. Ela é linda, pele branquinha como a neve, olhos de um castanho intenso que ao se prender a eles você se perde de tão profundo, cabelos ondulados de cor castanhos avermelhado, corpo cheio de curvas perfeitas e sem falar na minha maior perdição: aquela boca em formato de coração, lábios cheios e vermelhos me convidando a roubar um beijo. Ela é um perfeito anjo perdido nessa terra.

E esse anjo entrou na minha vida definitivamente em uma linda tarde de domingo, era primavera em Nova York. Havia tomado minha decisão após a conversa que tive com Alice onde ela me apoiou e me deu incentivo para fazer a minha declaração a Bella.

Então resolve convidá-la para um almoço no seu restaurante favorito, conversamos bastante sobre os mais diversos assuntos, tinha que me acalma. O almoço era o inicio e tudo, após sairmos do restaurante a levei para fazer uma caminhada no Central Park, que por ser primavera estava belíssimo. E foi lá olhando em seus olhos do mais profundo chocolate, recitando o Soneto da Fidelidade que declarei todo meu amor por ela e a pedi em namoro.

**SONETO DA FIDELIDADE**

(Vinícius de Morais)

De tudo, meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.  
Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.  
E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama  
Eu possa me dizer do amor ( que tive ) :  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

Para minha felicidade completa ela aceitou, dizendo que me amava desde os tempos de faculdade, que só implicava comigo por achar que eu a odiava. Tolinha, nem eu havia percebido naquela época que era amor. E a implicância era só para chamar sua atenção.

E foi assim que começamos a nossa história, quando havíamos completado dois anos de namoro, a levei no mesmo local e a pedi em casamento, foi emocionante a forma como ela aceitou, me sente mais amado do que nunca, então marcamos a data do casamento para dali a seis meses, eu queria uma cerimônia e festa simples e ela também, mas como eu tenho uma irmã chamada Alice vocês já podem imaginar como tudo aconteceu, com muita pompa e exageros, mas não deixou de ser linda, e Bella estava perfeita vestida de noiva, mais do que nunca um perfeito anjo. A nossa lua de mel foi no Brasil, um lindo pais tropical, ficamos um mês desfrutando daquelas praias paradisíacas conhecemos várias cidades do litoral foi à lua de mel mais perfeita que um ser humano poderia ter um lugar lindo com uma mulher maravilhosa, eu realmente não tinha do que reclamar da vida era só felicidade.

E a nossa felicidade não poderia ter ficado mais completa. Quando havíamos completado um ano de casado a Bella me deu à grande notícia que seria pai dali a exatos sete meses, eu era um homem completo, tinha uma linda esposa e um filho a caminho. A gestação de Bella estava tranqüila ela vinha fazendo o pré-natal mensalmente e se alimentado da forma mais saudável possível o nosso bebe se desenvolvia perfeitamente. Quando Bella completou as 20 semanas de gestação (quase 5 meses) descobrimos que iríamos ganha um linda princesinha já havíamos até escolhido o nome se chamaria Ana Lívia, a família toda era só sorrisos. Alice logo se empolgou para decorar o quarto junto com minha mãe, Rosalie e Bella acho que não tinha mulheres mais empolgadas do que elas, essa alegria contagiava todos na casa, era Livinha pra cá, Livinha pra lá. Até os marmanjos estavam fazendo planos para minha filha, o mais engraçado era o Emmett com Julian seu filho de apenas três meses faziam planos de como espantar os garotos para longe dela eu não agüentava e tinha que gargalhar, era bom saber que minha filha estaria protegida.

Mas as coisas começaram a sair dos eixos a parti da vigésima quarta semana de gestação de Bella, onde eu havia percebido que ela estava inchada um pouco além do normal, eu a levei para uma consulta com sua obstetra onde ela fez alguns exames que ficou constatado uma leve alteração na sua pressão arterial, na hora a médica diagnosticou como sendo hipertensão gestacional, o é que normal em algumas gestações, ela pediu para não nos preocuparmos, pois Bella estava com um quadro clinico muito bom, basta ficar de repouso e tirar um pouco do sal da comida que a pressão voltaria ao normal.

Saímos do consultório um pouco mais tranquilos, sabíamos que deveríamos seguir arrisca tudo indicado pela médica e foi o que fizemos. Tudo da forma como ela havia descrito. Tudo parecia está certo Bella estava bem e a Lívia também.

Bella estava entrando na trigésima segunda semana de gestação, e como de costume foi fazer o pré-natal e todos os exames que era exigido. Qual não foi a nossa surpresa e, diga-se de passagem, nada agradável, ao descobrir que a pressão arterial se elevou um pouco mais e no seu exame de urina constatou um aumento elevado da proteinúrias, quer dizer um aumento de proteínas na sua urina, o que levou Bella ao quadro de pré-eclampsia, não preciso nem falar que entrei em total desespero. A médica nos informou que teríamos que ficar monitorando a sua pressão para poder estabilizar e não induzir a um parto prematuro, então repouso total e sem sal na comida. A essa altura nem eu nem Bella trabalhávamos mais nossa atenção estava voltada totalmente para nossa filha.

Havia se passado duas semanas após a consulta que diagnosticou a pré-eclampsia em Bella, eu tinha saído para resolver os ultimo detalhes da sua licença e das minhas férias, ficaria um mês em casa para ajuda - lá nesse comecinho queria ser um pai presente. Não fazia nem meia hora que eu estava fora quando meu celular tocou, era minha mãe que estava em desespero chorando me dizendo que Bella estava passando mal e que estavam levando – a para o hospital já tinha falando com sua médica que as orientou a levá-la para lá. Cheguei ao hospital em menos de vinte minutos não sei realmente como não causei nenhum acidente, Bella já tinha sido levada para a sala de parto, teria que ser feito uma cesariana de urgência ou acabaríamos perdendo nossa bebe. Corri para ver se conseguia assistir o parto, graças a Deus à médica me deixou participar.

Bella estava inconsciente, a pressão arterial estava muito alta ela não agüentaria por muito tempo, mas as coisas se complicaram no meio da cirurgia ela teve uma convulsão, deixando nossa filha sem oxigênio por alguns minutos, eu estava enlouquecendo não sabia o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar, estava vendo à hora de perde a minha esposa e filha ao mesmo tempo. Após uns vinte minutos Bella teve a segunda convulsão agravando ainda mais a situação dela e de nossa filha era desesperador ver tudo aquilo e ficar parado, eu só rezava e pedia a Deus para salva-las, eu faria ou daria qualquer coisa para não perdê-las. Todos na sala de parto olhavam o meu desespero eu achava que nada poderia ficar pior, mas como diz o ditado nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, pois é, e piorou a médica me olhou com uma face de dor e me disse que só daria para salvar uma, era a decisão mais difícil da minha vida, eu teria que escolher entre a minha linda esposa e o meu anjinho, era muito injusto, eu olhei para médica e supliquei que fizesse o possível e até o impossível, mas salvasse as duas. E tudo aconteceu muito rápido em poucos muito escutei o chorinho da minha filha enquanto eu via minha Bella desfalecer em minha frente...

Já havia se passado um mês após o nascimento de Ana Lívia ela era linda perfeita e saudável apesar de todo sofrimento que passou no parto não ficou uma única sequela. Ela era uma mistura perfeita minha e de Bella, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos castanho como o mais puro chocolate herdados da mãe e uma pele branquinha, linda feito o meu anjo e como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui para ver como nossa filha era linda e perfeita, "Bella sinto tanto a sua falta, meu amor". A saudade que eu sentia dela era imensa, não sabia como estava aguentando tudo isso, Lívia era a única que me dava forçar para continuar ela era a minha luz. Todos em minha família ajudavam com a Lívia, graças a Rosalie minha filha pode ser amamentada ela estava se desenvolvendo forte e saudável.

Tive que pedir um afastamento temporário da empresa todos os nossos colegas estavam nos apoiando, não tinha cabeça para trabalhar, minha vida se resumia em cuidar de minha filha e do meu anjo, pois é, Bella estava em coma há um mês e pelo que Carlisle que assumiu o caso após o parto, disse ela não teria chance de sair desse coma, não sem grandes sequelas, mas eu tinha fé rezava e pedia a Deus que ela voltasse para mim do jeito que ela era antes, perfeita. Há primeira semana após o parto foi a mais difícil não que agora seja fácil, mas eu não saia de perto delas, não comia, não falava tudo se resumia em dor, só sai do lado de minha esposa para ver minha filha e ainda assim por poucos minutos por que ela também estava na incubadora se recuperando e se fortalecendo, eu sabia que ela estava bem, mas Bella não, ela precisava de mim e do meu amor, e eu estava pronto para dar o tempo que fosse possível.

Após essa primeira semana, todos me convenceram a voltar para casa alegando que minha filha precisaria de mim, e eu sei que ela precisaria, mas era mais forte do que eu imaginava, queria ficar com Bella, meu medo era que se eu saísse de perto ela iria me abandonar, me deixar nesse mundo sem o seu amor. Eu fui para casa cuidar da minha princesa, mas todas as noites eu dormia com Bella, contava-lhe tudo o que estava acontecendo, como nossa filha era linda e como vinha se desenvolvendo perfeitamente. Foi assim durante dois longos meses, até que certa noite Bella deu os primeiro sinais de consciência de que poderia estar voltando para nós. A parti daí Carlisle passou a monitorá-la com mais frequencia, os sinais eram leves, uma mexida nas mãos, às vezes os pés nada muito definitivo, mas certa noite quando meu pai já havia passado para monitorá-la, veio um dos maiores sinais, eu estava de mãos dadas com ela conversando como toda a noite, lhe falando de tudo e dizendo como ficaria feliz se ela voltasse para mim e para nossa filha, foi quando eu senti um aperto em minha mão, eu olhei assustado para seu rosto não acreditado no que tinha sentido e na minha loucura pedi a ela que se tivesse me escutando que apertasse novamente, ela o fez eu não agüentei liguei para Carlisle em prantos, pedido que retornasse ao quarto e lhe explicando tudo o que tinha havia acontecido. Depois desse dia Bella finalmente retornou para mim, perfeita e mais linda do que nunca.

Mas emoção maior foi quando ela viu nossa filha pela primeira vez, não tenho como descrever como foi à cena, perfeita Bella ao colocar nossa filha em seus braços chorou de emoção em quanto Lívia a reconhecia como mãe. Era a cena mais linda de se ver. Minha família agora estava completa assim como minha vida.

Bella recebeu alta duas semanas depois indo para casa com nossa filha em seus braços. Carlisle nos falou que ela estava bem, e que se quisesse daqui algum tempo poderia engravidar de novo, que a pré-eclampsia era mais comum na primeira gestação e na segunda ela não correria o risco de ter o mesmo problema, mas eu não queria arriscar. Não pensamos em ter outro filho tão cedo, tinha medo de voltar a acontecer, queria curtir esse momento com Bella e minha filha e sermos felizes. Mas nada me interessava só elas a minha luz, a minha vida.

Fim...


End file.
